I'm your WHAT?
by xoxoHaLeexoxo
Summary: Stephanie Fuller is frustrated now that her best friend has been gone for who knows how long, but when he shows up out of no where, she doesn't even feel like speaking to him. Later on she finds she has some pretty rare DNA, all she wants is answers. Only thing is, she probably won't ever get them, or will she?
1. Worries and Arguments

Thing is I wasn't exactly happy with one of my guy friends. He hasn't been to school in three days and hasn't called me back in response to my four ignored calls.

"Talk to Embry lately?" dad asked. I just shook my head and looked occupied. I didn't want to talk to my mom about it when she asked after dinner one night I didn't want to talk to my DAD about it.

"So, you don't want to talk about it, okay then." He spoke again.

~~~ Line Break (10 days later) ~~~

School was one thing but not having anyone there to help you get through it was another. I walked into my Advanced Chemistry and there next to my assigned seat, in his assigned seat, was Embry Call. I walked with caution and anger surging through my veins.

I sat down and ignored one of my best friends I had known since third grade. I sat there waiting for our teacher to show up and write our assignment on the board. I looked up at the board and to my right but never to my left. I wasn't going to make eye contact with someone that left me hanging, sick and worried about him for days without a single sign that he was okay and that he wasn't going to die, it was just a rumor. Why did I have to be the one with a complex guy as a best friend?

"Stephanie Fuller, you have an item in the front office." The intercom announced. I rose from my seat going to the classroom door.

"Miss Stephanie, I'm assuming this important. You will be back as soon as you can?" Mrs. Walker spoke. I nodded in reply. I opened the door and walked to the office. The front office secretary was typing furiously at her Apple Mac and I felt rude to interrupt but if I wasn't back in Mrs. Walker's class soon I was going to fail homework assignments.

"Oh excuse me, you must be Stephanie. A young gentleman came and dropped this off this morning looked really handsome. Told me to give this too you as soon as possible. So here we are," She rambled. I gladly accepted the envelope and smiled. I thanked her as I was walking out the door and started to speed walk. I had reached her class right as the bell rang; she was starting the daily routine. A walk to the door and call the attendance list once she reached the 'S's she would close the door and walk back to her desk. This was a known routine for all of her students we had been here for a whole 2 months and each morning it was the same old thing.

"Well, Miss Stephanie, glad for you to join us. Your seat, next to Mr. Call, as always," She spoke gesturing me for me to go sit down. I just nodded and walked to my seat.

"Well, I don't feel like talking much at all and it seems that it isn't a good day at all for you kids. We will be watching a movie today over the next section we will have a test on in 2 weeks. Pay ATTENTION!" She exclaimed. I grabbed the letter from my pocket and opened it up as she set the blue ray system up.

It was there at the beginning I started reading that I knew I shouldn't have opened this with him next to me.

**Dear Stephanie, **

** I believe you are the one Embry talks about. I know how much you probably hate him right now but if I was you I wouldn't. He would get mad each time you called and he couldn't answer. He wanted to but he wasn't allowed. He cussed most of the time and would run off at each little voice mail. You can't even imagine how much pain he was in when he was told to ignore it and leave you guessing what was happening. Please forgive him and hopefully you will realize that he did it to protect you. **

** Sincerely, **

** A future friend of yours J**

So it was to protect me, but from what?

I decided it was time to speak to him but not with verbal language with a simple note passing conversation. (Stephanie …. **Embry)**

-Hey

- **Hey, I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to hurt you.**

-Calm yourself Em! It's okay I guess, I just want to know what has happened to you. You're here with long hair and your semi-buff and then thirteen days out of school and you've cut your hair and most of all looks like you went on steroids! I just want to know if my best friend still exists

- **I do I promise, will you just forgive me. I missed having you around.**

I turned my head and looked at my best friend that had changed so much over the past thirteen days. He looked into my eyes and I felt the world bringing us closer together and I didn't know why. I kept looking at Embry but he seemed to be lost he was still starring at me like he had never seen a human girl in his life time. I waved my hand in front of his face I did it as discreet as possible trying not to make a scene. I tried hitting him in the stomach, but when I touched his stomach I felt abs and I removed my hand quickly as possible.

"Earth to Embry!" I exclaimed quietly trying to get his attention. He was completely zoned out but it wasn't anything shocking it was just me and no matter what I did he didn't take his off of me at all! The bell had rung and Embry left without saying a single word; I watched as his hot… whoa, whoa, whoa, Stephanie that is your best friend, think about what you are thinking! As much as I hated it I didn't see him through the rest of school.

~~~ Line Break ~~~

So I went home and found my brother being the slob he is on the couch demolishing a bag of chips playing Halo 4.

"You smell disgusting Brady!" I exclaimed.

He gave me one of his cheesy smiles, "nice to see you too." I just shook my head in disappointment how did my mother and father have me then that thing! 'It' was okay I guess but I still didn't understand how a nut was produced in a peachy family.

I started to walk up the stairs and heard my mother come in. I quickly ran back up to my room not wanting to talk about Embry at all. I pulled out my letter and in the envelope fell a small little piece of paper. On it was a number, I didn't recognize it but it was defiantly from the Rez. I didn't know what to do and my phone was dead so I just pinned it on my cork board reminding me to deal with it later. I was working on my homework even after that incident with Embry happened. I did my homework trying to clear my mind and after I finished my homework I had nothing to do so of course it had to go back to thinking about Embry and the way he looked at me in class. Why? Why were boys so confusing? I hated this I grabbed my phone to plug it in so I could text him but before I could even turn the thing on I was rudely interrupted by Brady.

"Your boyfriend is on the phone," he spoke. I gave him my 'what the fudge are you talking about' looks. He grinned and gladly handed the phone to me. I quickly took it and shooed him out of my room and he still had that 'I'm so up to something and it will be so embarrassing. SO WATCH OUT!' looks. I just rolled my eyes and I realized that someone was still on the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. Then that smooth voice came on the phone.

"Hey, we need to talk. Meet me at beach in 10 minutes?" Embry had asked.

"Is everything okay?" Why did he sound worried.

"Yeah, but you want an explanation for me missing and all that. I am going to tell you, though I'm pretty sure I will get the reaction I don't want. Then I have to tell you something. I know you will freak-out about all of this but I don't want to keep secrets from you. I'll see you soon okay just remember all the times…" he rambled on and on

"Embry! Embry! Focus baby! I will see you soon, than you can talk to your hearts content." I spoke. I just realized I called him baby and I didn't know what I did it for. What the hell was happening to me? I realized Embry was on the other line too asking the same question I was asking myself.

"Steph, did you just call me baby?" He asked with concern but it sounded… fake; like he was really just jumping around like un-popped popcorn.

"I think I did, anyways, see you in a few," I spoke up finally. I grabbed my keys to the brand new F-150, my present for Valentines Day. I walked out as Brady called out to me about my boyfriend but I didn't feel like saying anything back because I knew I would get in trouble and I didn't want to get grounded when my best friend had finally just gotten out of his state(the one that wouldn't allow him to talk to me at all). At least I was getting some where.


	2. Are You on Drugs?

"You may want to sit down," he told me. I looked up at him and was worried. The worst that could happen was that he was a drug dealer and he was out getting drugs in the past couple of days and now he had to leave. I knew Embry better then that, most of all, I knew his mom. She wasn't going to let that happen she loved him too much.

"Embry, what's wrong? You aren't doing drugs or anything right?" I insisted. No more worrying me to death it came out here or else I was done. I would be asking for a new assigned seat in Mrs. Walker's class.

"NO! ...You know the Quileute legends?" He asked.

"Yeah, grandpa told them to me and Brady all the time. What does that have to do with any of what is happening?"

"Stand back," he spoke up. I backed at least 20 or 30 feet away from him. It looked like he started to shake and then all of a sudden he had disappeared. There in his spot was a wolf. A REALLY **HUGE** FREAKING WOLF! My first instinct was to run but it all became clear. Grandpa wasn't lying the Quileute Legends were real and my best friend was a flipping werewolf! I looked closely at the gray fur and dark spots on his back while I walked carefully and held my hand out to his nuzzle. OMG, this wasn't happening, I was dreaming. I needed to wake up and smell my mom's lasagna.

"So, um I guess this was the BIG thing?" I asked feeling stupid talking to an animal that wasn't able to speak back to me. I gotten a response though, he shook his big werewolf head. There was more, I sighed.

"You can't exactly tell me, like that," I told him he did a deep grumble but it sounded as of laughter in a wolf shape. He walked over to the forest line and when he came back he had no tail, fur or snout.

"So you turning into something that is considered mythical, isn't a big deal?" I asked. He blushed and gave me a smile that warmed my heart and it instantly melted. Maybe I did have a small crush on him and he was shirtless so that didn't help when it came to thinking straight.

"Now you know why I was gone and I couldn't be near you. It was just a pre-caution. Now think of all the things werewolves have that normal beings don't." He spoke. He started looking down at his feet as if they were that fascinating.

"I don't know I just know they basics like how they kill vampires and they don't age until they stop phasing."

"Do… do yo… do you know … wha… what an im…"he struggled at the sentence.

I cut him off and spoke, "An imprint? Yeah, I know somewhat, what does it matter. Have you imprinted on someone?" I asked looking at the beautiful, nasty, wet, cold sand. He choked just a little bit and stood there for a moment. I took the silence as a yes.

"Can I ask who it is?"

"I've imprinted on…you." He spoke, and quickly closed his eyes and covered his ears. I smiled but then I realized what he was saying, he had loved me. My best friend, whom I had known for more than five years, had liked me. I was going insane first he ignores me; I do admit it was a good reason, but still a heads up would have been nice. Then now turns out he is a werewolf and he fell, no was forced (kind of) into loving me. Not only that but Embry was cute before any of this and now with his wolf make over the girls were falling to his feet, worshiping the ground he stepped on, and worst of all fighting over who was going to go out with him. Now he was telling me that he was tied to me for forever. This is hilarious, I'm crazy, and I will need a straight jacket before I can even speak again.

So he still stood there but instead of both eyes closed there was only one and he still had his hands hovered over his ears. Waiting for me to scream or faint or smack him.

"You aren't going to scream or yell or something?" he asked. I grinned at him and shook my headed in disappointment.

"No, I just want to sit here and think for a moment." I spoke. I sat down on the beach looking into the ocean. Embry sat down with me and we didn't speak for at least 15 minutes.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"Well there are usually three ways it can go; I can be your protector, friend, or lover. I don't care I just need to be part of your life. Though, usually, no matter what you chose, we become lovers at one point." He spoke.

"Well, what do you want it to mean?" I asked.

"I would rather show you then tell you. Do you trust me?" He asked with full out blush present on his face. I just nodded and looked at him he was leaning towards me and his hand was coming behind me. I went with it because honestly I didn't mind kissing him. It felt natural to be leaning in about to be kissing him like it was going to happen at some point. I leaned in not wanting to wait any longer to feel his lips pressed against mine.

When our lips touched it wasn't like anything you could imagine. Our lips were made to kiss no one else, but each other. We were made to taste each others kiss. It was then I realized exactly what needed to happen. I couldn't believe I was going to do this but I knew what I had to do. He was starting to pull away and I frowned I didn't want it to end so I pulled him back to me and we started kissing again.

"So, um what did you decided?" He asked. I was still smiling and the fireworks were still going on. I was in heaven and I didn't want to come out ever.

"Ask a certain question," I ordered him.

"Stephanie, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Well… yes I would love to!" I exclaimed. He smiled and we hugged. I didn't realize it till now but lord was he hot. I don't mean like 'dang he hot'. I'm talking temperature hot.

"Um, Embry? Why are you hot?" He snickered and I hit him but I don't think it hurt him at all.

"Werewolf thing," He spoke. I looked at my watch it was already 5:55.

"I hate to leave but I need to get home. Like now," I spoke. I took my phone out and saw that Brady had already called me twice and mom tried five times. I was in TROUBLE!

"Oh no," I mumbled.

"I got this," He told me. He reached out to take my phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Mrs. Fuller, this is Embry Call," He spoke. You could faintly hear my mother chatting away. Embry smiled.

"I'm sorry to keep Stephanie from dinner but I had to talk to her about some things. I hope you don't mind. Not only that but I had to make up the time I was sick from her." He said smoothly. It was like that was all that had happened. Like we had only hung out for normal purposes. I suppose something normal had happened. Two people realized they feel something for each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, has your family already eaten dinner?" He asked. I looked at him. What the heck was he doing? He and I both knew that they had. We always, always had dinner at 5:30 and no exceptions.

"Well I would hate to have Stephanie sit at the table by herself do you mind if I take her somewhere?" He had grinned ear to ear, at my mom talking his ears off.

"I will have her home as soon as you want her back," he spoke up.

"Of course, Mrs. Fuller, good bye," He spoke. He hung up after the conversation was done and looked at me.

"You're fine, now where would you like to go till' 9?"

"I don't really care," I voiced.

"Would you mind if I took you to Emily's house? I don't want you to get freaked out or anything." He spoke up.

"Wait my cousin Emily?"

"Yep, also Sam Uley's fiancé," He spoke.

"Is Sam a werewolf!? Who else is a werewolf?!" I exclaimed. I had known Sam because well he was known. Everyone liked him and he got along with everyone; even though he had broken Leah's, my cousin's, heart at one point.

"Sam, Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and me" he spoke.

"Oh okay, yeah I guess, will she have food? I'm really hungry!" I told him.

"You will fit right in," he laughed. I shot him a glare.

"Need a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, I ran, I'll drive since you don't know where to go."

"Don't hurt my baby," I spoke handing him the keys he just shook his head.


	3. Fainting

We had arrived at a small house laid in the woods. I looked and found three BIG BUFF guys and a lady inside the house. It smelt like cheese and pepperoni pizza from the truck and damn did it smell good. I was still starring into the house when Embry opened the door for me. I was kind of scared the boys looked intimidating. Embry laughed at my expression I guess so I looked at him.

"They won't bite you I promise; the boys already know you're my imprint. If they hurt you it would kill me. Emily hasn't been told yet,"

"You are going to have to feel me in on this imprinting stuff. I know bare minimum."

"Okay, but just come on. Oh! Just to make sure, I know she is your cousin and all but don't stare, Sam doesn't like it when people stare. By the way I may have not mentioned you were my imprint yet," He whispered. He led me out of the truck and held my hand. It felt so right.

"Wait! What?" I hissed realizing that he said he hadn't mentioned the whole imprint thing to her.

"Embry why is she here?" Emily spoke.

"Emily, she's my imprint," Embry replied looking down at me.

"Well then welcome to another family," she spoke pulling me in for a hug. She was gentle and kind. We separated and that's when I realized her scars. The story I was always told was a bear attack, but now I was questioning if it was really a bear. I went back to Embry and he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed my head, and laid his chin on it.

"Embry, you can be on patrol tonight or tomorrow." Sam spoke. He must be the Alpha. I hoped he would say tonight, I really did. I don't think I could handle class without him. I raised my head looking at him. He looked down at me. I gave him a small grin, not showing anything but happiness not minding what he had chosen.

"I'll go tonight," he spoke looking up away from my face.

"Okay, you will be with Jared tonight. Paul, you are with me tomorrow," Paul just nodded.

"Embry, we need to talk," Sam spoke. I looked at Sam, he had a look of worry but I didn't ask…"Emily, Paul, Jared, keep Stephanie company, for a while." Sam instructed.

"Come on, Steph, do you mind if we call you that?" Jared asked.

"Na, it's what my friends call me," I replied. Embry released me from his grip.

"I'll be back soon," he spoke. I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid," I mumbled. He was still my best friend but things had advanced in our friendship we were going to be kissing and holding hands, not an extreme change. Right?

I followed Emily and the two boys into the house. The aroma of the pizza hit me; my stomach growled making sure they knew.

"Help yourself. The boys eat one whole pizza themselves so I have to make eight. I never waste food with the boys around." She brought me the pizza and I stacked up three pieces one of pepperoni and two of cheese.

"You sure you aren't a werewolf? I've never seen a girl eat 'that' much pizza!" Paul spoke out.

I blushed and Emily hit him and smiled at me, "you can have as much as you want."

"Thank You," I spoke.

"You know Embry would kill you if he was around." Jared told Paul.

"I realize that, exactly why I'm making fun of her when he isn't around, it's kind of fun." Paul looked my way with an evil grin. Jared came up to me and smiled.

"Don't worry about him; he just likes to pick on people… Hey wait I've seen you before! You're Brady's sister, you are related to Emily, the Clearwater's and Ateara's aren't you?"

"Yeah, they are my cousins." I spoke up.

"Cool," Jared replied. He took a slice of pizza from his whole.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'. He went back to the living room leaving me to nothing but silence. I sat there and ate my pizza, when all of a sudden I heard a whisper. The boys were in the living room, and I didn't want to disturb them so I followed the whisper. Leaving the boys behind, they didn't even seem to notice; how could they with the T.V up that loud.

It was there I found a group of people, two males and two females. They stood there and around them were some bodies of people but for some reason I didn't even care. I was just listening to the whisper and it soon turned into a hum. All of them were gorgeous! The males had hair that glistened and there skin sparkled, there eyes blood red, but yet they were so beautiful. The females had brown hair that fell perfectly to their chest. Their eyes, like the male's, blood red but more inviting. They were more sweet and innocent looking. I was only a few feet away from the perfect looking beings and the growls came.

The humming stopped and I finally could run away, I stopped a while back and saw two of the females getting away and one was walking my way. Until I saw Embry's wolf form run towards it tearing it to pieces. I didn't know what was going on. I stayed there while Embry went into the woods. He came out with nothing but shorts and his briefs band showing. He was angry; I hoped he wasn't angry at me. I sat back in the grass holding my knees to my chest avoiding his eyes.

"What the hell was I thinking? Leaving you for a second," he spoke to himself.

"Don't be mad at me, please!" I exclaimed.

"Mad? At you? Steph, are you serious? I can't be mad at you!"

"You should be, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have to deal with any of this. I was so stupid. It's my entire fault," I spoke.

"You didn't have a choice it was a siren vampire. They lure you in with the song, and once you hear that song, it is over. You have no control over what happened. If anyone should be angry at someone, you should be yelling at me. I'm the one you left you alone, you left you without a single sane person to protect you." He glared as the wolves were starting to retreat. Leaving body parts of three vampires stranded everywhere.

"What about the other one?" I spoke. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Will get the Cullen's to take a look in to it," he replied. I nodded and got up with the help of my new werewolf boyfriend.

"Next time remind me to leave you with Jacob or Quil," he mumbled. I nodded.

"Where are they?" I asked. He just shrugged. He wasn't talking much and I didn't know why.

"Want to go to my house? Moms home," he asked. I nodded and happily agreed; I haven't seen his mom in so long that I had almost forgotten how she looked. He grabbed my hand and was leading us back to Emily's place.

It was there that Jared and Paul started apologizing every minute they could, well after the huge wolf hug from them. I looked at Embry he was staring at Sam, which was watching me. After the boys were dismissed, Embry and I were ready to leave. Just as I was opening my door Emily came out and apologized. I smiled and told her it was okay and that no one got hurt don't worry about it. Finally we were able to leave.

I started to buckle but then I saw Embry and his face so I slid over to his side and laid my head down in his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking down at me.

"I'm pretty sure they call this laying down," I spoke with sarcasm and a wide grin.

"Not what I meant," he spoke. I just shrugged and looked at the clock it was already 7:45. We only had an hour left and I would be leaving. I still couldn't believe everything I had gone through today… First, my best guy friend tells me that he is a werewolf. Second, not even 10 minutes after the big shocker he told me that he had imprinted on me. Then we decided we would try out the whole relationship stage and he would take me out on a date. Last of all, I was lured to my death by vampires. It was defiantly not a normal day for me. I didn't care though because honestly I was happy. My boyfriend, well not really my boyfriend yet but anyways, was a werewolf and he was hot, but that didn't even begin to tell you how perfect he was. He was so sweet, funny, and most all he cared about me. I know most of it was probably an imprint but I didn't want to think like that.

"So, I know we haven't even gone out on a date yet but what do I call you; my boyfriend or future boyfriend? No scratch that it sounds to creepy stalker like."

"I like when you say boyfriend, nice ring to it," he winked. I smiled and thought, Embry Call one of the hottest guys in school is now my boyfriend. Wow, he was right it does have a nice ring to it. I looked up at his smiling figure and his dimples, he was so hot and I had him all to myself.

Embry waved his hands in front of me, "hello, Earth to the girlfriend."

I looked at him with a surprised look.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He asked me.

"Honestly? No, I was thinking about how hot you were!" I spoke. He jerked his head down looking at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I nodded and he grinned, looked back up at the road, but took one hand of the wheel and wrapped his arm around me. This was nice; this was what life should be like for everyone. I snuggled closer to him and enjoyed the heat.

~~~Line Break~~~

His mother had welcomed me and gave me a hug. She offered me some chicken but I refused after all I did eat three pieces of pizza at Emily's. Embry on the other hand didn't eat pizza and ate four pieces of chicken breast. It was amazing, that he could eat that much, I mean the chicken breast were at least twice the size of my hand, if not bigger. I knew what Emily was talking about when said she never had to waste food. I sat there in amazement. He laughed at my face when he was finished.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Don't care," I replied.

"My room and we could watch T.V?" He asked. I nodded in agreement; it sounded okay. We went up to his room and sat on his bed; he turned on the T.V at the exact moment some movie about werewolves came on. I snickered, out of everything to show it had to be about werewolves. He looked disappointed, but he had to admit it was pretty funny. It was there that I saw the 'werewolf' they looked nothing like Embry. It was really weird, knowing the real thing and seeing the film version. In the film that had it standing up on two legs, its snout was really out there and its teeth showed, and last of all it looked like it was a human but tall and with fur. It just didn't look right, and I liked my boyfriend's version MUCH better.

"You look much, much better than that!" I informed him.

"Glad to know," he replied. I rose up and looked at him, he was looking out the window and alerted.

"Okay, spill!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and stared at my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the hell have you been so quite?" I asked him. He looked back up at the window again.

"That's it. We haven't even been on a date yet, and you're keeping things from me? Does that sound right to you at all! If it does then we need to figure out things before this goes any where. All I asked was a simple question," I spoke. He looked at me again and now he looked upset. I didn't even realize that I wasn't even on the bed; I was next to it, standing up.

"Come here, please," he spoke.

"Will you tell me?"

"Sam told me something about the Clearwater's. He thinks that Seth maybe turning. His father died a couple of days ago from a heart attack."

"Wait, my cousin Seth?" I asked. He nodded and looked back out the window.

"So, if he has the blood for the gene…" I didn't even have to finish it. I had the gene, I could be a werewolf. I was in shock and I did what most people would do when it comes to being in shock… I fainted.


	4. I'm Only In a Bra

"Oh god, oh god, Stephanie, you have to wake up. I'm begging you," someone spoke. I didn't remember anything till' I realized where I was. I was in Embry's room on his bed and he was hovering over me. I had a washcloth over my forehead it was wet and drips of water slid down my face and littlest of droplets were stuck in my eyelashes. I lifted my head and he pushed me back down.

"God! I swear if that ever happens again, I'll kill myself."

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" I exclaimed. I sat up and looked at him he was still watching me.

"Don't you dare say that, boyfriend or not," I spoke. I looked at him and he still looked worried. I put my hands around his neck and stood up. He was watching my every move. I was getting annoyed nothing was going to get him to calm down… unless… I reached on my tippy toes to his face and locked lips with him.

I pulled away and spoke, "I'm fine." I spoke and sat down on the bed. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:45. I was passed out for more than an hour. No wonder he was so worried. I was passed out for and hour, I was passed out for an hour; my parents are going to kill me.

Embry must have read my mind because as soon as I thought about it he spoke, "Mom called your mom saying that I had left and while I was out you were sound asleep and she didn't want to wake you. You can stay the night; if you do I'm taking you home early, early in the morning to get ready. Your choice," he spoke.

"Aren't you suppose to be on patrol!?" I asked. If he was going to be in trouble I would feel bad. After all it was because of me.

"My girlfriend passed out, I almost phased in the house because of it but I calmed down and helped you on to the bed. I'm pretty sure Jared will be fine, I'll leave as soon as I know you are okay."

"I'm fine, pinky promise," I spoke. I held out my pinky and he wrapped his pinky around mine. I nudged him out the door and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Mom, I'm going out to patrol. Watch Stephanie for me, don't need her passing out again." He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure she can watch herself Embry, but okay."

"I'll be back at 3:30. Okay?" Embry spoke looking at me. I would be asleep but at least he told me so I wouldn't have to worry. I nodded and frowned; I'll admit it I didn't like him going out there and I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"You can sleep in my room, I'll stay on couch." He told me. I didn't say anything but looked away. Now I was going to be emotional, I was weird I may go get tested for bi-polar disorder, I was pretty sure I had it. I didn't know what was wrong with me. Embry placed a hand on my face, turning it towards him, as a tear rolled down. I didn't want him to go out there and get killed by some vampire. He could get hurt or worse hunted by a human and his death wouldn't even be super natural. He wiped the tear of my face and frowned.

"Please don't cry," he whispered.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I mean think of all the possibilities. You're a werewolf and having to protect people from VAMPIRES! I can't help it that I'm scared to death about losing you."

"Do you know what it feels like for the werewolf when he imprints?" He asked me. I shook my head and looked at him.

"It's like this, it isn't gravity holding me down anymore it is you. You are my top priority. I would do anything to please you; make sure you are happy and when you're upset I will do anything to make you happy again. I will come back to you, no matter what it takes. Okay?" He asked me I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told him. I turned around ready to go back when I was pulled back and he turned me around. I felt his soft lips against mine then I lost thought of why I was worrying, but something else worried me his mom was there and me and him were having a small sweet kiss.

"Where is your mom?" I whispered.

"In her room, she left when you started to cry." He told me. I hit his arm and our eyes met, we just stared at each other and didn't say anything. Embry grabbed my arm pulling me into him as he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that until his mom called for me. I pulled away grinning and held in my laugh. He rested his forehead against mine and we smiled at each other again saying nothing until I realized something.

"Go, before the pack hates me," I said pushing him out the door. He grinned and kissed my forehead and left. Not even 1 minute before I kicked him out of his house, I heard a wolf howl.

"Stephanie? Did you open the door?" I heard Tiffany call.

"Oh, no maim' Embry was just leaving."

"Oh I thought he had already left, silly me. Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Oh, no maim'. I'm fine thank you,"

"Well, I'm assuming you have class tomorrow. Off to bed you go," she shooed me to his room. Embry left out one of his shirts and some sweatpants and I slipped them on a fell asleep.

~~~ Embry's POV ~~~ (Communication through the THOUGHTS)

~She has got you wrapped around her finger! ~ Jared

~ What? What's happening to me? ~ Unknown

~Okay, what's your name? ~ Embry

~Brady. Brady Fuller ~ Brady

~ Okay, calm down, we are going to come help you okay. Can you tell us where you are? ~ Jared

~I'm in the woods next to my house. ~ Brady

~Brady, you know me okay, it's me Embry, your sister's friend ~ Embry

~I know you, are you like me? ~ Brady

~Yes, now, you are going to hear some howls but I want you to stay calm okay? ~ Embry

~Okay, ~ Brady**. **Jared and I howled loud enough for Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Quil to hear. Quickly I heard more voices.

~What's wrong? ~ Sam

~Brady, Stephanie's brother is a wolf. ~ Jared

~Bloody Hell! What the hell is so important? ~ Paul

~Wait! He is only 13, something triggered it. ~ Embry

~Only thing to trigger that is a leech. ~ Jacob

~It's a set up! ~ Embry

~What?~ Paul

~What are you thinking Embry~ Sam

~It can't be a set-up~ Quil

~ What are you all talking about!? ~ Brady

~ Sam, the siren that lured her in! It must have followed her scent to her house trying to finish her job. She went there and her scent triggered his change. She realizes that she isn't there and now she's going to find her scent to my house. ~ Embry

~ Jacob! Paul! Go with Embry! NOW! ~ Sam. We raced to my house; there I picked up her scent. The leech that was going after my girl, my imprint; this was my fight and I wasn't going to let Stephanie get hurt. I ran faster then the others getting to my house just in time to catch her in the back yard. I quickly pounced on her but she had already moved out of the way making me hit the ground I growled. We went at it for a minute and the others had shown up.

~About time~ Embry

~We thought we would let you get a little anger out first. ~ Jacob

~ Exactly, we jump in when you're angry we would get hurt ourselves. ~ Paul

We fought her but she was smart and quickly ran off, jumping off into the ocean.

~Damn that leech!~ Paul

~Embry stays home. Jacob you're on patrol. ~ Sam

~What about Brady? ~ Embry

~He is fine. Still a little shaken but he will be fine by tomorrow night. I got him to go back to being human. ~ Sam

~Thank You, Sam. ~ Embry

~Go Home ~ Sam

I walked back to the wood line and watched the house. At the door stood my mother, she must have been watching us. She noticed me standing there and was flicking the lights on the porch. I nodded and she walked out.

"What was that about?" She had asked. I looked at my window, showing that it was for Stephanie.

"Is that 'thing' after her?" She asked. I nodded. She looked at me then at my window and shook her head walking back inside. I walked back to the forest line and started walking around and around the perimeter of the house. Then there was screaming coming from inside the house. I ran to the front grabbed the extra shorts and ran in while putting my pants on. I ran to my room and found Stephanie screaming yet asleep and there was no danger.

"Steph, wake-up! It's Embry, your okay. It's just a nightmare. Wake up, your okay."

"Embry, oh my, thank you, I don't think I could have taken anymore." She sobbed. Tears fell down her face. I wiped them off with my finger and left my hand on her face,

"Its okay, go back to sleep. I'll stay till' your sound asleep okay?"

"Okay," She mumbled. I lay down next to her as she was laying her head on my shoulder. I started to hum a tune and run my hand through her hair. She was starting to flutter her eyes and yawned two times. I smiled when she started to yawn and placed a hand over her mouth as if she didn't want me to look in her mouth. Why did it matter?

The worst thing that could probably happen was when she moved and her head was down on my chest. It felt so right but I knew I shouldn't let her do that so I told her, "Steph, you are on my chest."

"Do you want me to move? Is it hurting you?" She asked.

I chuckled, "no, I just wanted you to make sure you knew."

"I'm well aware where my head is,"

"Okay, go back to sleep."

"You shouldn't be talking wolf boy." She spoke as she snuggled closer to me.

"Go to bed before I leave," I spoke. She quickly shut her mouth and laid there. Slowly I realized she was right. I was extremely tired and it was already 2. I tried staying awake but I slowly drifted away.

~~~ Line Break ~~~ Stephanie P.O.V

"Excuse me," I heard a voice. My eyes fluttered open to find my head on Embry's chest and my arms wrapped around him, as his around mine Tiffany was giving the 'you better not have done what I think you two did' look. I looked at Embry his eyes were half-way open; he was still tired. A small grunt came from his mother and my eyes directed back to her "Embry, shower, go; you still have to take her to go get ready at her house."

"Okay, thank you," he spoke. He closed his eyes again and his head hit his pillow. I started getting up and grabbed the pony tail holder from my purse, putting my hair up in a messy bun. I went back to the bed leaning over a shirtless Embry. Damn, he was hot, I mean look at those abs and I mean he was just laying there shirtless, it was like life was tempting me to see how crazy I would get being with him. It will not be happening, I will survive!

"Embry, darling, wakey, wakey,"

"Five more minutes,"

This was getting no where. Then I thought about it, when we were in eighth grade I would find him asleep and I would say one thing and he was up in a flash, "Megan Fox is butt naked right outside your house."

"Nice try, you forgot, I've imprinted. The only girl I will want to ever look at is you."

"Fine,"… only girl you will look at huh? "Embry, I'm only in a bra,"

"I'm up!" He spoke sitting right up putting my chest right in front of his face.

"Liar," he mumbled getting up and going to his bathroom.


	5. Memories and Thongs

"Hurry up," I yelled. I turned on the T.V and found Danny Phantom on. I used to think he was so hot for a cartoon, even him as a ghost he was cute. I guess you could say I was a sucker for dark hair. I smiled remembering my childhood days. I remember the day me and Embry had discovered an old abandoned church in the woods. I was five and he was six; that day he 'proposed' to me and the next day we had gotten 'married'. Of course we were kids then it didn't mean anything at the time. We had grown to be one of the best of friends. Always there for each other, never fought, made each other laugh.

It was ninth grade when a new girl, Becky, came and asked us if we were dating. We both shook our heads and blushed, explaining that we just were extremely close to each other. We looked at each other surprised, and it was really awkward that day. One week later he and that new girl were dating. She always wanted him to her self and never let him hang out with me by ourselves. Then I hit that stage where I started getting boobs and a butt. I had all the football players hitting my ass and whistling. If Embry was around when that happened he would get a little fire in his eyes but he just stood there in the corner with his little bitchy girlfriend.

While he and Becky were still going out there was a guy named Johnny that had interest in me. He was a quarterback and was on the academic bowl. He wasn't like the others though; he never hit my ass or whistled he had respect like a normal human being, like Embry. John and I had gone out for a while and I missed Embry more and more each month. It was 3 months into the relationship that I found John and Becky kissing behind the school bleachers. I took a picture of them and sent it out to Embry with the caption of 'Guess we can choose some faithful relationships.' He came and found me and we waited till' they were done and told them it was over. Embry and mine's friendship resumed.

We dated other people but we never really went official, as of more than 3 months, with anyone. The first thing we asked though was that they could choose the package deal, me and him as friends, or no deal at all; most of the time they were okay with it. Now, here we are together and I fallen asleep on him shirtless two days into our relationship. I smiled at my messed up life, I wouldn't have it any other way though.

Embry walked out in a pair of washed out jeans with holes and of course he was shirtless… again. The water glistened in his hair; well it did until he shook it like a dog that had just gotten an unwanted bath.

"What are you a dog?" I asked.

"No, but, I'm pretty close to it." He smiled. He must of brushed his teeth extra good because they shinned, like a diamond! It was nothing but pure white, or maybe it was a canine thing?

He was going through his drawers when he looked my way and asked me a simple question, "stripes or solids?"

"Solid… grey," I spoke grabbing my clothes I had changed out of last night. He nodded, he put on his shirt, grabbed my keys off his dresser, and claimed his shoes; and then we were off to my house.

~~~ Line Break ~~~

My parents had already left and Brady wasn't 'feeling good'. Embry had given me the update on the way here. Now I knew for sure that I had the gene in me, if Brady could get it then I could. If that's the case then why didn't I change with the four sirens leading me to my death? I didn't ask Embry, I knew he had already been worried about it and with my brother changing it didn't help.

"Okay, want to come in?" I asked.

"Yeah," he spoke. He came to open my door and he held my hand walking me up to my room. I stopped by Brady's to see if he was in, but it looked like Sam had already gotten him. I walked Embry to my room sitting him on my queen size bed.

"Don't go snooping! If you want a pair of underwear, then you can go get a thong out of the top drawer but under any circumstance do not touch my boy shorts. I will cut that puppy maker of yours off. Okay?" I asked looking at him.

The only response I got out of that was, a gulp then a, "YOU WEAR THONGS?"

"Only, if I have to, I hate those things."

"That's kind of sexy," he spoke and whistled.

"Keep dreaming lover boy!" I spoke. I grabbed a pair of underwear and my bath robe, skipping to my bathroom in a hurry; leaving an immature little boy in my room full of my grown up girl things.

"Is this a tampon?" I heard through the door. I just smiled and laughed at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" I heard him ask.

"Yes em," I replied. Could you have a better relationship than this? I started the shower and jumped in.

~~Line Break~~

"I'm keeping the hot pink ones," I was informed, as I walked out the bathroom.

"Um, I don't own hot pink ones…" I spoke up confused. His look was disgusted as he pulled out a hot pink thong, throwing it across the room. I grinned, I know that was mean but those were probably the most comfortable pair I had; I didn't want him having them. I honestly didn't want him having any of my underwear, but whatever.

"Kidding," I spoke as he glared.

"Take the purple ones. I haven't worn them yet. They should still have the tag,"

"Which ones, there's two,"

"One with the white lace at the top and the small bow," I spoke. I couldn't believe he was actually taking my underwear. What the HELL was wrong with him. He nodded in approval.

"I can't believe you," I mumbled.

"What? It's only in case of Emergencies. I'll probably have a draw cleared out for you at home. Pick an outfit or two out too," he spoke.

"Embry, I have NO clothes to spare."

"Guess I'll have to take you then."

"Really!?" I asked with excitement he was going to take me shopping.

"Why not, we can leave after school today."

"You're amazing!" I shouted and gave him a hug, as he chuckled hugging me back.

"Why don't you wait to take my clothes when we have everything ready? Meaning, leave the thong here,"

"Okay, are you almost ready?" He laughed then placed the under garment back in its drawer. At least he was being honest about what he was doing with them.

"I've got make-up and my hair, and then we can leave." I informed him as I opened my make-up bag reaching for my eyeliner, as Embry walked in wrapping his arms around me.

"Why do you wear that stuff? I don't like it,"

"Because, unlike you Mr. Sexy, I think I have to at least wear some form of something to look good."

"You look beautiful without it," he spun me around and started giving me small kisses. On the 5th one I placed my hand over his mouth, and he frowned.

"Embry, as much as I would love to kiss you right now, I'm not finished yet." I spoke pushing him out the bathroom. He groaned and fell back onto my bed; I smiled and went back to work.

Finally, I finished; Embry took my hand and we went to school. The looks are what came next. Nothing but glares from girls to me, and then Embry received a couple of congrats, as if he had won something. Embry just rolled his eyes as the guys congratulated him; he was annoyed, just like me. Ugh, boys disgust me. I was dropped off at my locker and Embry came back waiting for me. He propped up against the lockers and started sighing.

"I know you are not sighing because of me." I asked him.

"Yes…I'm sighing on how beautiful you are." He spoke. I just shook my head in disappointment on how cheesy he was being.

"Let's go," I spoke up. He grabbed my hand and we walked to class.


	6. Thank You Lord for Great Moms

"Sup, Fuller?" Jamie asked slapping my butt. I just shrugged it off and kept walking as Jamie followed.

"Let me take you out," he spoke. I snorted.

"Come on babe, one date," he tried again.  
"How about no," I replied. He grabbed my arm and made me drop my text book.

Then Embry showed up, "How about you let my girl go and I suggest you leave her alone." Jamie released my arm in an instant. Embry was close to him and I mean close. Embry started shaking and I was worried. Jamie was an average boy and had no chance against Embry or Embry's other self. I saw both Quil and Jared behind him

"I didn't mean any harm, man. Didn't know she was taken," He started to speak.

"Then it WON'T happen again. Correct?" Embry asked. Jamie nodded and left leaving me and my savoir, and his helpers alone in the hall. I gave Embry a moment to cool off.

"You okay?" I asked. As he nodded in reply, I ran up to him.

"Oh my, how ever will I re-pay you, my hero?" I mimicked. He grinned and leaned in pressing his lips against my forehead. Embry nodded the boys off and the left; leaving Embry's attention to me

"So, we going to stand here all day or are you taking me shopping?" I asked smiling.

"Oh freak! Sam put me on patrol, found out last period."

"I will be okay I can go on my own. I will be fine,"

"I feel horrible, are you sure?" He asked.

"Embry, you are protecting people, a real hero. I can go shopping on my own, I always have." I spoke putting my hands around his neck. A teacher walked out of her room and looked at us. I released my grasp and he reached for his wallet grabbing a $50, $10, and a $5.

"Here, buy something nice, and then I will make it up for you. Okay?" He spoke handing me the money.

"Embry I can't," I started but he refused to take no for an answer and reached around me. He placed his hand in my back pocket leaving the money.

"Thank you," I spoke and he gave me a sweet peck.

"I'll just 'run' home and you can drive your car," he spoke tossing me the keys. I smiled and we talked for a minute or two about nothing. Soon he sent me off and we parted our ways. I honestly hated going shopping by myself and needed someone to go with so I called Emily and invited her to come along.

"Oh, I would love to! Want me to come pick you up at school?" She asked.

"No, I'll pick you up."

"I'll be ready in 5,"she spoke then hung up.

~~Line Break ~~

"So, I have to ask. Have you two, you know?" Emily asked me. I looked at her and grinned shamelessly as my eyes popped out of my head.

"EMILY! No, we haven't 'you know'. We haven't even been on our first date" I exclaimed. It was fun hanging out with her. It felt like I had an older sister and I could tell her anything. She started to stare me down and I looked back at her blush still rising in my cheeks. I took a gulp of FRIZ and tried to get rid of the question.

She looked straight in to my eyes and, "you want to don't you?" Then at that moment FRIZ went everywhere. I had spit it out of my mouth chocked on it and stopped dead in my tracks.

"No," I protested and stammered.

"You are a REALLY bad liar." She spoke.

"Fine, only once, but it was in my dreams. It wasn't even that bad, he had taken me out for our 2 year anniversary and proposed, and then it just happened."

"I didn't need to know the dream, just that you had one," she cringed. I grinned after all wasn't she the one who brought it up. It isn't like I wanted to talk about it to begin with.

"Well, we have bought you three shirts, and four skinny jeans. Are you done being pampered princess?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded. I didn't tell her where the money had come from. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it. We walked out as some guys started to whistle. Eww, that is just gross. It was really weird when it looked as if they started to follow us. Emily and I started to speed walk when we ran into a familiar face. Jacob, thank god!

"Hey Stephanie! Emily, could you help me pick out a small something for my sister?"

"Yeah, sure," She replied looking back as the freaks started to retreat.

"Jake I'm pretty sure you just saved Stephanie's and my butt. A couple of guys were following us," Emily panted.

"Just get her a small little card and let her choose, she is old enough, you know." I spoke.

"Your right, ya'll want me to walk you to your car?" He asked we nodded.

~~~Line Break ~~~

I had just settled down after shopping, my feet were killing me and I defiantly was not going to do anything any time soon. Well, I thought so, because as soon as I plopped down on the couch the phone rang. Wasn't my life just splendid?

"Hello?"I answered.

"Hey! Can I swing by?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Yeah!" I replied. Then the door bell rang, dang he was fast. I hung up the phone, smiling at the caller, who appeared right in front of me. I gave him a hug and he kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"How was shopping?" He asked.

"Fun, I invited Emily. We went everywhere! I got an outfit or two, and then…" I trailed off thinking about if I should tell him about the guys and our run into Jake.

"…then what?" He asked looking at me.

"Well, there were a couple of boys and they were whistling and started following us…"

"WHAT! Are you hurt? I swear if they hurt you…" he spoke angrily. I could feel him start to shake; I did not need him turning into his other self in my living room.

"Embry, I'm fine, you didn't let me finish. We ran into Jake and they left us alone. Calm down,"

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone!" He was speaking with that tone that said he had calmed down but was still way beyond mad. The shaking stopped and that worry went away. All I needed to do now was get it off his mind.

"Can I model for you?" I spoke up.

"Yes!"He blurted then the blushing came; first on him, then me.

I changed into one of my outfits coming out. It was a simple little outfit; skinny jeans, a green halter top and some black wedges. I walked in to Embry passed out on the couch…. I'm going to be in so much trouble; I quickly ran up and jumped in his lap.

"What! What's wrong?" He jumped awake. I laughed and he shot me a glare I returned the favor by a smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small peck.

"Well, let me see, get up, twirl, do your thing."

"What do I look like to you?" I asked, but I did as told. As soon as I got up his mouth dropped and basically had a starring contest with my body.

"Take a picture, puppy dog," I spoke laughing and he smiled back at me.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked. He got off the couch walking towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck; he started giving me sweet, little kisses.

"I'll take that as an 'I love them'," I whispered in between one of the kisses. He just nodded not wanting to speak, and honestly I didn't mind. It was there, in the middle of one small kiss, my mom decided to walk through the door; as her keys dropped you heard my dad in the back ground asking if my mom was okay. I begged her with my eyes that she wouldn't say anything, and she understood clearly.

"Yeah, I just forgot Embry was coming over today. I totally forgot to lay out enough food." She replied. Thank you lord for great moms!


	7. Details NOW!

Now cue the awkwardness to 'normal' dinner.

"So, Embry your mom said you had left last night right before Stephanie passed out. Where did you go?" Mom asked. Now she was interested in everything about him, you think it was an episode of 'How many questions can you ask in two hours?'

"Oh, yeah I left to go pick a friend up for work and she asked to stay there I told her I would be right back and take her home. Not even 10 minutes after I was gone she was out cold. I didn't want to wake her and I asked mom to call, make sure it was okay of course, to see if she could just stay over. I left for work after I found out your answer and I just came home and slept on my couch."

"Oh, you work? Where do you work at?" Dad was now asking questions. Give the guy a break.

"Yeah, it's a family thing with the Uley's and Black's. It's exhausting work but I like it."

"Oh, that's good, are you getting fair pay?"

"Yeah, I like to think they give me a fair pay, I mean it's pretty good but I also have another job."

"Yeah, he actually gave me some money to go buy some new clothes!" I spoke, hoping to change the subject. Embry shot me a 'thank you' look.

"That was sweet; you didn't have to do that." Mom spoke up giving both me and him 'those' looks.

"It's okay, she deserved it. She has been pretty understanding and patient especially over the couple of days." He spoke giving me that look that said he wasn't just making that up. I started to blush and looked down at the chicken and became interested with the peas. The conversation then became about Brady. How he was feeling, if he needed anything and Embry helping him. Embry was claimed he had the same thing when he was a little younger. Finally everything dinner was done and Embry was talking about making sure our windows were extra closed, it was going to be crazy cold tonight, shooting looks telling me to leave mine open.

As soon as he left I had a mouthful from my mother first she was angry, because I didn't tell her, but she was happy for me and if I was happy she would be happy for me. Then she brought up last night again.

"Did he really leave and did he really sleep on the couch?"

"Truthfully, he really did leave and apparently when he came home as soon as the door closed I had a nightmare and he saved me and he kept me company and we just fell asleep together.

"So that last one is a no, but nothing happened. Anyways, go up on to bed, your fathers already in the bed and I'm heading there now, good night love you," she replied. She turned all the lights off and headed to her bed room.

As soon as she was out of sight I quickly ran up to my room and opened the window. I waited patiently on my bed, reading some book about a girl falling in love with a vampire. If only they knew they were real. Then I see a large black figure coming in through my window and before I knew it I was tackled to the bed.

"Took you long enough," I spoke up. His hands kept him up leaving our faces with space in between but just if those hands would fall, and then it would be hello lips! He started to talk about something but honestly I couldn't tell you a whole sentence, my eyes were focused on the lips not what was coming out of them.

"Can you just shut up? I can't focus on your lips when you talking; or you know you can just kiss me." I told him. He just grinned and leaned in slowly, this was on purpose of course. I just wrapped my hands around him pulling him quicker.

Finally his lips were on mine and I was happy I flipped him over and I became on top. He sat up and scooted up to my bed head as I straddled him. Now I know I'm crazy psycho to be straddling him like this but we both knew we didn't want to go any further than this anytime soon, plus he was going to be gone a lot in next few days until that siren is gone.

"Alright… no more," I spoke. He grinned and gave me one last kiss. I got up and was suddenly interested in my hands; he took them into his enclosing his around mine.

"So, how's my brother adjusting," I asked trying to get my mind off about what I just did.

"Fine, I'm actually in charge of him tomorrow," he replied.

"You won't be at school," I assumed.

"I won't until 11:00,"

"Great," I mumbled. This sucked, Embry was always gone and I was sad. I hated it, if this is the stupid imprint impacting me, I would rather not have that symptom.

"Jared's coming over to your house to pick you up in the morning." He spoke. He hated missing out but he had to.

"Okay," I replied. I tried hiding the disappointment but I was really bad at it.

"I'll make up every minute of the ones I miss away from you, up. I promise," he spoke laying his head in the crook of my neck. It was one of those moments that you realized what was going on. He was saying that one day he won't have to go on patrol that I would have him all to myself; he was saying that I was in his future.

It was ruined when I yawned and he demanded me, "go to sleep; I'm going to head out any ways." Then all of a sudden you heard a loud howl, like it was right by my door next thing you know there's a really huge crash down the hall and Embry started to growl.

"Embry, what's going on?" I asked.

"Shh, stay down and don't move." He told me. You hear footsteps coming closer and closer to my door but they stop when it's right by my door. You hear a growling from the hall. Then what sounds like paws running out of the house.

"BRADY!" I exclaimed. Embry looked down at me giving me a 'shut up' look. Brady phased in our house… meaning the robber was probably a… vampire.

"Embry, please don't leave me, I won't be able to sleep."

"You won't be staying here; I want you to call me in 3 minutes no earlier, no later. You will tell your parents you woke up, due to a nightmare; you can't find Brady and you called me as soon as it happened because you were scared. Now, call the police as soon as you hear a howl, do you hear me. When you call me ask me 'where are you' and you will tell your parents that I'm not even a minute away. Do you get that?" he asked me when he was done explaining the plan. I just nodded. Then he left out the door.

Not even 30 seconds later you hear a howl and my phone is instantly dialing the police's number.

"Yes, I need to report a break in. I'm scared, please send help," I whispered.

"What's your address?" The line asked.

"657 Acorn Drive," I replied.

"Stay calm, help is on the way," the lady spoke. I heard sirens going on from Ambulance and two or three police officers.

"I hear them!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to hang up now okay?" The lady asked. I replied with an okay and hung up before she did. I quickly ran to my parent's room and told them exactly as I was instructed. I called Embry when I was told to and not even a second too late he pulled up in his car coming and giving me a hug.

In that moment he whispered, "You are staying at Emily's. They're already on their way. The chief was tipped off that the safest place is Emily's he will be suggesting it to your parents."

"Where's Brady?" I asked. He looked up at the woods and Brady came running in his boxers to the crime scene.

"I tried following them, but they were extremely fast, I didn't even see their face. I couldn't catch them." Brady spoke the last sentence looking at Embry. Meaning my attempted murderer was still out there waiting to sink their teeth in to my blood. I cringed at even the thought. Embry located his arm around my waist not caring who was watching. He just wanted to make sure I was alright that, I wasn't hurt, I didn't feel nauseous, if I needed anything I would have it. He started informing me of what was going to happen about the shifts and I wouldn't see him at all tomorrow.

"Embry, if you don't mind," my mom spoke up. Embry stepped aside with the look of pain in his eyes.

"Go pack some things, you and your brother are going to be staying at cousin Emily's for a night or two. They've already said okay and are on their way. Hopefully things will be back to normal and we can come home." She informed me. It was old news, I knew this and almost the whole story of what was happening. While we were at Emily's at least two wolfs would be near the house two more on patrol and the Cullen's were taking watches around my house, as much as the pack wanted to deny it, they could actually help.

"Yes maim'," I replied stepping into my house finally looking at the damage the 'thing' and my brother had left. I walked silently to my room and packed a few outfits in an overnight bag. I also grabbed the shirt of Embry's I had from the other night. I started to hum when my dad was talking to Embry and the question I didn't want to hear was asked.

"What's going on between you and my daughter?"  
"Daddy!" I exclaimed.

"What? I just wanted to know what my little girl was getting in to."

"Sir, if you don't mind I was wanting to tell you but,"

"Embry, son, just tell me," Dad spoke.

"Dad, meet my boyfriend," I spoke grabbing Embry's hand in a heartbeat.

"You aren't going to leave her like you did this past week because I can't deal with all the crying all over again…"

"DAD!" I exclaimed.

"Okay! I approve, but I'm not telling your mom."

"Actually, she already knows,"

"Of course, I'm always the last to know things in the house." Dad spoke rolling his eyes walking off. I looked at Embry and smiled as he engulfed me in a hug. Sadly, he had a shirt on, which I guess was appropriate in front of my parents but I desperately wanted him with a side of shirtless. I pulled away and leaned in, on my tippy toes, but my phone started to ring.

"WHAT THE HELL STEPHANIE!" My best friend screamed through the phone I cringed at the thought of my best friend being mad.

"Hi Maddie," I spoke with a grin.

"Witch! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, how do you know?"

"I'm in Forks, everyone knows everything."

"Oh yeah,"

"Well, almost everything, so… WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN CHILD?"

"Okay, for your information I really am sorry okay! It's not like I didn't call you on purpose. If anything I was having the worst month of my life."

"Just because you are having a bitchy ass day doesn't mean you don't call this amazing person! Why the hell was it bad? Whose ass am I kicking?" she replied. I grinned.

"Well, see you remember Embry right? Well he started ignoring me, and then I hated him and cried over him and then hated him some more. Now he is being thebestboyfriendever." I scrambled at the ending words.

"Hold on, where are you?"

"At my house, wait why?" I replied but I was too late. Maddie had already hung up.

I looked back at Embry he was holding back something, "Okay, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Did you really cry, when I left?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Well, dad was exaggerating just a little bit." I answered looking away.

"Steph," he spoke taking my face into his hands, "I hate that I hurt you, if I could take it all back, you don't know how much I would, I wish," he was continuing but I cut him off.

"I heard it wasn't easy, you don't have to explain. One of your little buddies left me a letter at school,"

"Ah, yeah that would be Jake, I told him not to but,"

"Just shut up and kiss me," I instructed him leaning in he smiled as our lips met. I enjoyed the moment that was until Maddie drove her car right in front of us and blew the horn. The attention all turned to us, every police officer, firemen, and ambulance.

"Stephanie Fuller! Do you know how much trouble you are in!?" Maddie exclaimed. I just shrugged, and rested my back in to Embry's warm chest, facing Maddie's car as Embry's arms wrapped around my torso.

"Humor me," I motioned. Maddie laughed nervously instantly looking at Embry.

"Madilyn Clarkson, nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," she spoke. I tensed up and Embry chuckled, at my response or her comment I don't know.

"Embry Call," he nodded. He placed his chin on my head and Maddie smiled. I didn't know what to say after that, it was extremely awkward but thankfully Embry's little wolf howl on his cell phone. I was thankfully that it broke the silence but sadly that meant another thing; Embry was going to have to leave. I hated this stupid little leech! I'm about ready to kill the chick myself. I turned my head and watched Embry.

"Yeah," he answered. The other lines went on and all I could get was, 'leech… Emily's… Sam… took hiker… Stephanie… off patrol…' Embry looked down at me our eyes met and I looked worried. He gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead.

"Okay, I'll tell Stephanie. Thanks man," Embry spoke and then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Paul, oh, wanted me to tell you hello. I probably need to head out; oh, also after tonight, I will be off except for the few hours at his house." Embry spoke looking at Maddie. This was his cover up, and he would see me later.

"Oh, okay, well, call me when we can hang out okay?" I asked.

"Don't even have to ask, see you soon." Embry spoke. He leaned in for a kiss, well a kiss with nothing but taunting. As we kissed his tongue guided over my lips and pulled back. He thought he was being funny; revenge is always the best way to get back though, you just wait Embry Call. I pulled back and gave him a sweet peck on his lips, and a hug, with my lips lingering close to his ear, when a growl escaped his mouth. I smiled and Maddie snickered. I forgot she was even here; I grinned as I pulled back.

"Be careful," I mumbled, too low for Maddie to hear but fine for him. He nodded and left, leaving a wide-eyed Maddie tied to my waist.

"I WANT THE DETAILS NOW!" I was demanded.

"Well, there isn't much. I know y'all haven't met but he is my best friend ever. He started avoiding me and now we are together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Nah I would have never guessed. Did he ignore you because he was scared?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Stephanie, I'm really happy and all but are you sure this is what you want? I mean from the looks of it you are both happy, but I think you two maybe going way to fast on this. You just sucked each other's faces off and yet haven't even dated for a week. I just want you to make the right decisions," she told me

"I know," I replied looking off at our woods as a pair of big eyes looked my way then disappeared.

"Steph, what are you doing?"

"Huh, oh, I thought… Look Emily and Sam are here!"

"Stephanie! Are you okay?" Emily called.

"Em, I'm fine. Brady chased the robber off."

"Well, don't worry anymore; you will be safe at my house. People would be crazy and come rob my house, especially with all those wolves around." She spoke giving me a small wink. I grinned.

"I sure hope so," I replied.

"Wait wolves?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Eh, a few here and there, they aren't as bad as they would seem." Emily replied coolly. Maddie looked terrified and as if she would faint at any moment.

"Well, are you ready?" Mom came up and asked me.

I just nodded, looked at Maddie, "I'll call you tomorrow, promise." She grinned and nodded happily and got in her car slowly driving away.

"Emily, thank you again for keeping the kids," mom spoke.

"Oh it's no problem, you sure you want to stay in that hotel though?"

"Yeah, it's just that it's much closer, from the hotel, to work. I would hate to have the kids get up really early for school. Plus, we would all be a little cramped there. I know you have all those boys that work for Sam and Jacob at your house. John and I aren't as friendly with them as Stephanie and Brady are. They will be fine for a couple of days." Mom spoke.

"Okay, Charlotte," Emily told my mom. My mom turned to me and hugged me giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Be careful okay?" She asked. I nodded and grinned.

"Love you sweetheart," Dad spoke coming up behind me.

"Love y'all two," I replied. Brady and I jumped in Emily's car and left. Not even before we were 2 miles away, Emily pulled over.

"Brady, go," she spoke.

"Wait, he has to leave?"

"Werewolf meeting, humans aren't allowed." He informed me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he replied with a smile.

"Tell Embry I said hello,"

"Actually, he is at the house, he won't leave you alone until the leech is dead." Emily spoke up.

"That's why Sam decided it probably been best if he was to stay off patrol, until your threat was gone, and just stay with you."

"Oh, okay," I replied with a smile. Brady had left and Emily and I were left in the car.

"Listen, I don't care about him staying over but no funny business on my mattresses. Do you understand Stephanie Nicole Fuller?"

"EMILY! How could you even say that? I doubt he has ever thought like that."

"Believe me, Sam tells me some things that would surprise you," she spoke looking in to the woods.

"Em, I can't believe we are even talking about this,"

"Okay, drop the subject, let's go shopping again!"

"Where do you suppose I get the money?"

"Where you got it last time,"

"I doubt Emb…my parents would have any money to spare." I tried covering up the tracks but Emily caught it.

"Embry, gave you the money? Stephanie, you are a pampered princess! Haven't even dated for 3 days and he's giving you cash like a broken ATM."

"Actually, we have been going out for 3 days in 2 more hours."

"Not my point," she mumbled rolling her eyes. I laughed and we arrived at the house with Embry in his wolf form sitting by the steps.

"Do you have to stay like that the whole time?" I asked looking at him. He shook his big furry head.

"Good, I need a dose of human Embry, at least 5 times." The wolf rolled his eyes and shook his head again, though this time his teeth showed. It was kind of terrifying, but I realized he was probably smiling. I walked over towards the steps of Emily's house and the wolf came laying his grey streaked nose into my hands.

"Can you, like, change back?" I asked. He looked at me then walked away and not even 5 minutes later came back with shorts on, and to my liking, no shirt.

"Is this better for you Princess?"

"You totally heard the conversation didn't you?"

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about," he looked away, quickly, interested in the woods.

"I never wanted to take that money in the first place, you had to place it in the pocket yourself remember." I turned my head now I was embarrassed, I felt like a spoiled rotten little prissy brat.

"I know, I know, I was just playing okay. I know you aren't some type of prissy brat. Okay?" What was he, a mind reader?

"Okay, whatever," I spoke still looking away. He came up and sat on the stair behind mine, placing his legs next to mine and his arms laid over my shoulders. He leaned his face near my cheek and placed a kiss making me blush like a fully bloomed red rose. I grinned ear to ear.

I turned around and looked at him, "Emily spoke to me telling me you could stay over just no funny monkey business, that those are her mattresses." I still blushed at the sound of it but sweet little shy Embry was like a tomato, he was really red and I loved it.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're embarrassed. I like it, do it more often, gives you more color to that gorgeous tanned face of yours." I spoke. I started thinking about when we were in my bedroom and I wondered if he was missing school tomorrow.

"So, when you say you're off does that mean, from all werewolf business or, just no patrolling?"

"I'm off from everything werewolf; unless it is completely necessary. Meaning, I won't be missing school, sleep, and most important time with you." He replied and kissed my cheek. I quickly stood up trying to hide the blush and led him to my little guest room.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, so many ideas, yet half of them would put me in danger, so I know those wouldn't be agreed upon…. I guess we could watch a movie?"

"Sounds good, what movie would you like?" We looked through a bunch of movies.

"Do, ummmm… oh I know play 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief'!" I replied. I loved this movie.

"Really," he replied. I smiled looked up at him and whispered in his ear slightly.

"Really," I smirked. He growled in my response.

"You can't do that,"

"Why can't I?" I asked.

"Because I won't be able to control myself much longer," he laid me down and held me down on to the floor, "do we understand Miss Fuller?"

"I don't know Mr. Call, I guess we will just have to wait and find out." I mumbled he rolled his eyes, and got off me. He looked annoyed but in such a cute little way, it made it so hard to keep my snicker in, eventually I couldn't hold it in.


	8. Interruptions

"That was a good movie," he commented.

"Please, you were too busy watching me, as I quoted the movie. I think you even have a little drool on your face." I teased and he replied by sticking out his tongue.

"Are you ready for bed?"He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm going to jump in shower real quick though."

"Okay, have fun, I hope you make friends," he answered. I grabbed one of my P.J outfits from my luggage. I simply jumped in the shower rinsing off and getting clean; brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. 15 minutes later I was done and I headed out in my little sleeper shorts and a tank top.

"You are not making my life any easier," Embry mumbled. I didn't know if I was suppose to hear that or not but I simple smiled. I jumped in the queen size bed and snuggled deep into the covers. Embry changed in to some P.J pants, with some cartoon on them, and no shirt. I didn't say anything but did he know how hard he was affecting me with that body of his. Yeah, he wasn't ripped like the others but he still had his packs. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck.

"I like this, I defiantly could get used to it," I spoke out loud, stupid big mouth. Embry chuckled and moved to where I could turn around.

"It's probably a good thing due to the fact that well, hopefully, one day… this won't be a few times and it disappears. I … hope I will be able to do it on a nightly basis."

"Embry, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," I replied. He smiled and we started to kiss, and it was ruined when Brady walked in.

"My eyes have now been burned to extremes, wrong room, sorry sis, Embry." He called out closing the door with his eyes shut. I couldn't help it I just blurted out laughing.

"What is that, the second time?" He asked.

"Let's just go back to what we were doing before," I suggested. He just smiled and leaned in as my hands found their way to his hair as my hands enter twined with his hair. I almost didn't want to stop, I know it sounds bad, but when you know, you know. I knew why I didn't though because I wanted to be one of those girls that could go as far as life in possible and not worry about a child when she is yet only a child herself. I didn't want to be on MTV '16 and Pregnant' I wanted to live life as much as I could.

Embry backed up, leaving our lips room to talk back our foreheads still touching. I looked at his lips, and they pulled back in to a huge smile; his white teeth shining brightly. I bit my lip trying not to say anything stupid.

"You know you look really cute when you do that," he spoke.

"What? Bite my lip?" I asked. He nodded in reply and I blushed. Embry went back down and our lips collided once more. Not even a full 2 minutes there was a knock.

"Embry you in there," Sam called through the door.

"Yeah," Embry called back at him.

"Quil is trying to get in touch with you,"

"Kay thanks," Embry replied and reached to get his phone. Sam went down the hallway to his room I suppose. Embry was now on a low volume speaker phone conversation with Quil.

"Hey man what's up?" Embry asked.

"You aren't going to be doing 'it' with Stephanie in Sam and Emily's house are you?" He asked. My eyes bulged out of my head and my cheeks turned a bright, bright pink; Embry on the other hand was just smiling at me with small traces of blush.

"Yeah you just missed it; we were finishing it up when Sam came to the door."

"Embry," I hissed.

"Embry, that is just sick!" Quil replied.

"Quil, you know I'm kidding, I would never disrespect Sam or Emily like that."

"Oh! Good you got me for a second man. Thought you were serious,"

"Anyways, Stephanie and I are trying to sleep so if I could just call you later,"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that,"

"No problem Quil," I replied for Embry.

"She's heard the whole entire conversation hasn't she?" Quil asked.

"Yes she has," I replied. He groaned on the other end of the line. I could just see it now, Quil with major blush spread across his cheeks.

"Night guys," Quil replied silently. I laughed and we told him goodnight.

"It's already 12, we have school tomorrow." Embry informed me.

"Oh that's nice," I replied snuggling close to his chest. He leaned down, kissed my head and as we fell asleep I began to wonder, were we going to fast? Was Madilyn right?

~~~Line Break~~~

"Embry, Stephanie! Time to get up, breakfast is ready." Emily banged on the door. I groaned and remembered we had school today, so I had to get up. Embry was enclosing me tightly, and I couldn't get up. I shimmed myself around looking at his sleeping face. I decided to be in one of those sappy love stories and started to trace his features on his face, his nose, his eyes, and his lips. I couldn't help myself when I just leaned in and started to kiss him. He woke in surprise but never pulled away, he deepened the kiss and we enjoyed it until Emily stormed in.

"Well then, looks like y'all are awake after all. I suggest you two get ready and OUT of the bed, because Sam will be the next one up here." Then she left me and Embry blushing madly. I got up and grabbed Embry's shirt slipping it over my top, following the scent of bacon.

"Wait for me!" Embry called. I ran down the hall as the sexy god ran after me. I looked back for a mere-second, and ran into Quil.

"Hi Quily," I spoke.

"Quily? What am I a little girl?" he asked.

"Why not," I suggested but as I looked back looking for my boy I noticed nothing but tan skin and abs.

"I got you," he bent down and kissed my forehead, "good morning."

"Morning," I replied with a grin.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked looking down at his shirt as it covered up my tank-top.

"Yes, yes it is," I replied and he grinned in return.

"So y'all did do it!" Quil shouted.

"NO!" we both harmonized.

"How do you have his shirt then?" Jared asked walking into the situation.

"They are lying; I mean who could possibly wait long with Stephanie looking like that?" Paul spoke walking up. Embry growled as I choked to his words.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm just kidding Embry, calm down."

"Paul, not funny," Sam walked up.

"Anyways, not the point, why are you wearing his shirt, and how do you have it?" Quil asked.

"The day she fainted I gave her one of my shirts and some sweatpants to sleep in when she stayed over." He began looking down at me with those perfect eyes.

"Nothing happened between us, so Paul and Quil, get your head out of the gutter." I finished as Quil and Paul become tomato red, and walked off. The others followed leaving Embry and me in the hall.

"I hope you don't mind, I should have asked."

"No, its fine," he replied and gave me a small peck. I smiled graciously but then the same topic that came up last night came up, again.

"Em… Embry, do … you ever think we are…" I tried but it never fully came out.

"Steph, what's wrong?" He asked his eyes full of worry. Goodness, why couldn't I say it. It wasn't like I was asking him to be my husband! Come on Stephanie, just a couple of words, not a monologue.

"Do you ever think that we are going way to fast? That if we keep going at this pace that we will get tired of each other." I asked looking down at the ground.

"Stephanie, let me give you a heads up, I will never get tired of you; you have me for the rest of your life, like it or not. Next thing, we have been friends since third grade, that's 2448 days; we are so comfortable with each other. Last night was basically the same thing as a sleepover; it just meant more when we cuddled together. The kissing, we did that when we were in 3rd grade, we didn't know what it meant, and we obviously didn't care. The only thing that could possible weird about any of this is nothing. The only thing that's changed between us is the physical things, and your feelings."

"Why is it just my feelings?" I whispered trying not to choke.

"Because, I haven't… I haven't changed my feelings about you… since, well… awkward conversation… 9th grade." He blushed. I felt it coming and there they were the friendly, embarrassing drops of water pouring down my face, I was a becoming a human waterfall.

"Don't cry," he wiped the tears away and kissed me gently.

"But, if you ever feel like you want to slow down, just tell me, be honest." He whispered and I still couldn't speak so I just nodded. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"Hey Steph," Seth exclaimed. Wait, Seth?

"Um, hi, what are doing here?"

"Seth, joined last night, so did Leah, I forgot to tell you with all that chaos and planning changed."

"Oh, well then, guess I need to catch up,"

"Don't worry it's not that much," Seth grinned at me.

"First, you need to eat, you have school in 20 minutes, come on eat!" Emily told me placing two pancakes and 6 pieces of bacon in my sight. The taste was amazing, it was obvious these pancakes were homemade and the bacon made in the oven, making the breakfast a 5 star entrée.

"Amazing Emily, you are going to have to teach me how to cook!"

"You should help when we do the picnic, Friday."

"Didn't know there was one," I looked over at Embry and he stopped dead in his tracks and avoided my eyes.

"I was going to ask you, but I got so sidetracked when the leech almost got to you, and then everything got so switched up. I swear I was going to ask, I just never got to it."

"It's okay," I replied. He got up from his chair and came up behind me.

"Stephanie?" He asked.

"Mhm," I replied interested more into my pancakes then him.

"Will you go to the picnic with me?"

"I don't know, how do I know you're just doing it out of generosity?" I asked. He quickly spun me around facing him and placed his lips onto mine then pulled back.

"Now, what do you think?"

"Mhm," I replied out of mind. I wasn't even thinking straight. I looked at Emily as she snickered and the guys just kept their laughs in.

"I'll take that as a yes," Embry spoke and took his seat.

"Stephanie, if you're finished, you can go ahead and get ready." Sam told me and without hesitation I stood up and walked to the room with blush all over my face. I jumped in for a quick shower. I reached for the towel and it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Embry asked.

"Embry Call! I suggest you give it to me now!" I demanded. He smiled and handed me the soft yellow towel.


	9. Soap is Mandatory!

You think you are so funny don't you! Get out," I replied and he smiled as he closed the door. I jumped out and placed my skinny jeans and my baby blue blouse on. As I dried my hair I rubbed lotion on my legs and then brushed my teeth. I grabbed the cheap one dollar eyeliner and the new Reveal mascara and beatified myself. After all of my prepping, I grabbed the light caramel brown wedges and stood up, making me only a couple inches shorter than Embry. I walked out to three pairs of eyes starring me up and down. Embry let out a small growl and two pairs quickly turned away.

"About time, we have to be there in 5 minutes." Embry informed me. As he handed me my coat and accessories we got in to the car. I placed the small silver heart necklace around my neck and the diamond earrings into their place. I glanced over at Embry to realize he wasn't even watching the road, he was watching me.

"We are going to crash!" I exclaimed.

"No we aren't plus … we are here." He spoke as he pulled into the parking lot. I stuck my tongue out and he smiled, as he got out walked around and opened my door. He held out his hand and I greatly accepted. Not even three minutes into our walk whispers arouse about the two of us.

"She's one of them,"

"Look at that, hilarious,"

"Eww, this is not right. He belongs with someone better, like me."

"They won't last long,"

"Didn't you hear? He does drugs because of her,"

Well welcome to Hade's home, I did not like this. I tensed at the last one heard which made Embry growl lowly. I know the exact voice too.

"She is so pathetic," the one and only, bleach blonde, tan girl from California, Miss. Meredith Brown. She walked past us and sent Embry a flirty wink, completely ignoring me.

"It wasn't like this before why are they saying things now?" I asked. Embry shrugged and squeezed my hand. All of a sudden the rest of the pack that still was in school came up and we all walked together. The whispers stopped about us but then they became about the 'Monitors on Steroids'.

School went fast until lunch when I started walking and saw Meredith pushing Embry against the wall. The bitch was kissing him and he was trying to push her away. I walked over to the slut and tapped her shoulders.

She looked back at me and smiled, "enjoying the view?"

"I don't know enjoying the broken nose?" I asked then punched her right in the nose. She stood back up and blood ran down mouth, disgusting.

"You will pay for that bitch," she exclaimed and ran down the hall in her 5 inch stiletto heels.

"Stephanie, I'm so sorry, I tried pushing her away and then she just pressed her mouth up to mine and then…"

"Just shut up, I know you better than that, you hate her. I know you didn't kiss her,"

"Good, I thought for a second that..." he continued on and on until I put a stop to it by putting my mouth to his and he responded quickly. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, but I pulled away and shook my head.

"You are not getting anything else until you wash your mouth out with soap!" I commented. He grinned, the one where your knees become like jelly and you can't walk at all. He knew exactly what he was doing too.

"Not working, at all, now come on let's go eat." I spoke. He groaned and quickly grabbed my hand walking me to lunch.

"Look I'm not saying that we use her as ba… Stephanie!" Jared exclaimed.

"Hey Jar, what's going on?"

"Well we were talking about the siren leech and well, we may have a plan but Embry won't be too happy about it, better yet he won't like it AT ALL."

"See Jared wants to have Stephanie in the plan to get rid of the siren."

"No way, no…" Embry started but I interrupted.

"How can I help?"

"Well see, Jared thinks she will come after you as soon as you are alone, by yourself it maybe even better if you were heartbroken because you and your pup here broke up. We leave you alone and she sings to you luring you in and when she is focused we get rid of her."

"That is absolutely NOT happening. Don't even think for a second I would allow this."

"Embry, this could stop her. I could finally be out of everyone's hair; I know they have more important things to do than to protect me. This could solve everything, please, please let me help."

"Stephanie, you're with us now. Your family, we protect our family." Jared spoke.

"Exactly why we won't do the exact opposite, she will not be used at all in any plans. That's final,"

"Embry," I spoke.

"Stephanie please drop it, that's enough of this conversation," Embry declared and everyone went to talking about something different every 10 minutes. Almost 2 minutes before lunch ended there was a loud, loud howl and everyone in the lunch room just stopped in their tracks listening. It sounded so close and I knew exactly what it was, they found her scent again. After lunch was over Embry quietly and quickly walked me back to class and kissed my cheek, didn't say a single word and ran off.

~~~ Line Break~~~

"Embry Call!" I exclaimed as I walked out to the parking lot. He turned around and had that look 'oh freak I'm in deep trouble'. I quickly caught up to him and kept my anger down.

"Do have any idea how frustrating it is to sit through two different class periods and not hear one single thing from your boyfriend? Especially the way things were left at lunch and how you didn't speak a SINGLE word to me? Let me tell you this you ever do that to me again I will personally hurt you!" I exclaimed as soon as we jumped in the car.

"I'm sorry; I had to leave school for a moment."

"No, she didn't, did she?" I asked

"She was by the window in your class, waiting for you to get up and go to the restroom."

"I chased her off. I ran her off into next state,"

"Embry, and when were you going to tell me she was close?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to worry in class and everything,"

"That's very nice of you but next time, just tell me. Okay?" I told him and he just nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"Were heading to Emily's you and me are going to just hanging out okay?"

"Okay,"

**AN- Alright guys I will make this short and simple :D... Should I continue? I want just a few reviews please?**


	10. Excuse Me?

We walked into Emily's house as the smell of brownies hit my nose. A huge grin appeared and I walked into the kitchen on instinct.

"Hello, Stephanie!" Emily exclaimed.

"Emily, these brownies smell AMAZING!" I announced.

"Thanks, they are a family recipe. I always make them for the boys plus the house always smells so good because of the…"

"Coco, I can smell it."

"The boys think it's too much because of their high sense of smell."

"Oh well, they don't matter," I spoke.

Embry frowned and placed his hand over his heart and pretended to sob, "That hurts, right here, very much." I shook my head at his dramatization. Yeah, leave it to me to fall for the drama queen.

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"I'm a prisoner. I'm on lock down," I spoke throwing my head towards Embry, hinting that it was on his orders.

"It's a good thing, though it shows how much he cares."

"I know, it is definitely a new feeling though, no one has ever gone to those extremes for me."

"I know what you mean, with Sam being alpha imagine all the protection I had. Talk about over load!" She spoke. I laughed and Embry just kept quite letting the two of us to continue talking.

"Well it looks like I'm taking you away, I'll give her back now Embry." Emily spoke as Embry looked up from some magazine he had in his hand and nodded.

"Alright well, I will see you at what, dinner?" I asked and Emily nodded as we walked up stairs. Embry took my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look, today?" He asked looking back at me.

"What, so any other day I look like an ogre?"

"NO! I didn't mean it like that, Stephanie, you are always beautiful!" He stuttered thinking that I was being serious. He had stopped on the very top stair and we hadn't moved. I grinned as he was explaining how I had it wrong. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"I know, you didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to see your reaction, forgive me?"

"Always," he murmured.

"Well, what would you like to do?" I asked.

"I well, there is a reason Emily took forever to talk to you, I know it is really hard to manage all this new stuff and the leech chasing you doesn't help. I was going to take you out but I'm afraid you may become hurt so, I had the boys set up a small something for us." He explained as he opened the door to my room I was occupying. There on the floor laid a picnic blanket and basket flowers strayed all over the floor and one full pink rose laid on the blanket. The bedside table had a small candle, and I could smell the vanilla bean scent waving at my senses pulling me into the sweet romantic scene. I grinned and looked back at Embry as he starred at me.

"Well, is it okay? I was nervous you wouldn't like it."

"Oh Embry, it's… it's so perfect. I love it; I can't believe you went through all this trouble."

"Well, I was thinking about doing something like this when I was running back after chasing her off and the boys helped me. They offered to pitch in, so you would feel a little more welcomed."

"I am forever thankful, Embry, you are perfect."

"So, I've been told," he replied with a smirk.

"So, what are we are having?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure Emily fixed us some chicken alfredo. There should be a couple more things. I hope its okay,"

"It is fine, stop stressing!" I demanded.

"Yes mom," He smiled.

"You think I'm your mom now do you? I would hope your mom doesn't do this." I replied and kissed him on lips. My hands went up to his hair as the pulled him towards me, deepening the kiss… his tongue started to trace the bottom of my lip asking for access and I didn't argue. Soon are tongues were fighting for dominance, and he had let me win. Sadly he started to pull away but I had a trick up my sleeve, I softly bit his lip and a deep growl was heard. Oh Embry! I grinned as he pulled me even closer …. I enjoyed this very, very much but stupid Quil had to come out of nowhere.

"Hey Em, you aren't going to like this. She is on her way here, now!"

"What! After I chased her so far," Embry mumbles to himself. I had a feeling he wasn't being honest on how far he chased her.

"Embry Call! How far did you chase her?" I asked. My voice was serious and he even cringed.

"Well… see I was going to tell you exactly how far after I managed to…"

"I swear on my life, if you don't tell me right now!" I threatened.

"Fine at least five states over."

"FIVE!?" I exclaimed.

"It isn't that bad. I got her away from you and got you safely here." I was furious, this leech had messed everything up, my time making out with Embry, and it basically had everyone out there risking their lives just for me.

"Quil, move out of the door way, don't let Embry out."

"Are you kidding me? Do you realize how much bigger he is than me?"

"Uh Stephanie, what the hell, do you think you are doing?" Embry asked.

"I do believe you call this, standing up for yourself. Embry Call, I don't want you to leave this house." I commanded. He slightly winced at the thought of leaving me all alone out there and not being able to do anything.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I ran outside to find the gorgeous pale face a least a mile away.

"Alright listen here leech! I'm sick and tired of you ruining my plans. What the hell will it take for you to leave me alone?"

"I'm here to return the favor your friends did to the people I care about. In return to their killing, I'm going to kill you. Someone, who they all seem to care for; that when I kill them they are hurt like I did, someone they love."

"Go ahead and touch me, you know they would come back and avenge my death by killing you. Why put yourself in that situation?"

"They wouldn't touch me, especially if you were with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Your death won't be short and simple, no your death will be long and unpleasant. I will start by killing your sweet werewolf, and then I will break every bone in your body till I finally snap your neck. It will be interesting to watch; I may even record it and send it to your little friends."

"You're sick, a leech and you're a monster!" I spat. She was angry; she started to hiss so loud I'm sure that you could hear it all the way in Forks. She charged towards me but not before a few large wolves came in and surrounded her.

"Wait! I have information about the girl! Her blood I can smell it, it's different than the others!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the smell of a vampire, but it's very, very faint your stupid werewolf scent showers it. Making the smell unable to show, but I can smell it. The smell sings to me, not strong but it still sings."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have vampire blood in you, but the werewolf gene keeps it low and under control. It's only been discovered once; you are one of very few. Soon millions of vampires will come after you. Wanting them to be your mate, you have until you are 17. You only have a few weeks. When you're seventeen and a half, the blood will not trigger anymore, and the vampires will disappear."

"EMBRY," I yelled. He ran out of the house and next to my side. He spotted the pale face and growled. I grabbed his hand so he wouldn't shift.

"Tell him, what you told me,"

"Your girl here is special, when she turns 17, her scent will trigger a hunt from millions of vampires. They will all want her as their mate. She has vampire blood in her, but you can't smell it because the long line of werewolf gene she contains."

"You're lying,"

"I'm not, but time will show that," she spoke. Embry nodded and the wolves tore her apart sending pale pieces everywhere. Embry took my hand and led me back inside.


	11. Cullens and Bras

"What… what if she was right? What if I do have vampire blood in me?"

"Come on, I think I may have a solution." Embry spoke. He led me to Jacob and Jacob took us to a large open house.

"Who lives here?" I asked. Embry took my hand and smiled down softly at me.

"The Cullen's,"

"Wait, aren't they vampires?"

"Steph, I would never put you in danger. They are different vampires, not like the others, they don't drink human blood."

"No, we survive on animal blood." A man with blonde hair came out and spoke, "Hello, I'm Carlisle, you must be Stephanie." I smiled and nodded.

"Come this way," he spoke and I followed with Embry in hand.

He welcomed me into his house, and there I met Esme, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice. Apparently there were two others but they were gone. Alice was well very interesting, that's for sure, and she was pixie like. Her hair cut short, a high pitched voice, and always running around happily. She was very polite, and as soon as I came through the door her arms gave me a hug. Embry growled, though she ignored it. I looked over at Embry, and smiled grabbing his hand. He calmed down, but not as much as he needed too. Edward and Bella were an odd but wonderful story, she was a human and they fell in love, even have a biological child, that Bella birthed when she was still human. It made your heart melt how much the two were in love.

"You want to head to my house for a little bit?" Embry whispered in my ear, making me jump. Embry laughed at my reaction, and I smacked his shoulder.

"Ow," I cried out in pain. He quickly changed from playful to aware and protective.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Do we need Carlisle to check it out?"

"Embry, its fine, doesn't even hurt." I smiled at him, he gave me that look that said 'I know when you are lying, and right now you are.' Which he was right, it hurt like hell, the pain was unbearable but I didn't want him to be upset and blame himself.

"Can we at least put some ice on it?" He asked. I nodded, and he disappeared into the Cullen kitchen, reappearing with a bag of ice. He placed it down on my hand and I had to make sure I didn't even cringe or else it is going to be 'got to go see the Dr. again'.

"Better?" He asked, looking into my eyes just to make sure I wasn't lying. I wouldn't need to though, because it actually did help. I nodded and kissed his cheek, as a thank you. We walked out onto the Cullen patio and started to leave, but the guys wouldn't have it as a loud howl came from the woods. Embry groaned and looked miserable.

"We can watch her," Carlisle spoke as he came up behind us. I almost jumped, almost.

"I don't know…" he trailed off, another howl came from the woods.

"Go! I will be fine," I pushed him away. He hesitated, but I went to him and kissed him passionately but it was short.

"Go," I whispered.

"I'll be back soon," he assured me and then ran off into the woods.

"You want that checked out?" Doc asked. I blushed but nodded, I should just in case. The doctor took my hand and examined it.

"Well, you have a fractured finger and your wrist is um sprained," Doc informed me. A close howl was heard, and I cringed at the sight of Embry hearing this.

"Great," I mumbled. How much worse could it be? Then Embry's other shape showed up.

Edward appeared behind me, "he wants to know why you wouldn't tell him it hurt that bad."

"It really didn't hurt after you put the ice on it," I spoke.

_Edward, help me!_

"She isn't lying Embry, it did feel better after the ice, and she just really didn't want you to be upset.

"I would never lie to you; it's just you and me, nothing keeping us apart." I replied.

"Embry, control the thoughts, please!" Edward spoke and blush appeared all on my face. A wolf smile appeared before I chased him back to the wood lines. I turned back to the Cullen's and Edward had smirk on his face.

"I don't even want to know!" I directed to him.

"Okay, well Embry said if you asked not to tell you anyways."

"Now I want to know,"

"Sorry, bro's before hoes, even if he doesn't particularly like me," Edward spoke.

"Bella," I called out.

"Edward thanks it's funny, to keep something from me. He said 'bros before hoes'. Will you back me up when I say sisters before misters?" I asked as she appeared.

"Stephanie, I barely know you but you know I will,"

"So anything we discuss as us girls is not told to neither Embry nor Edward until they tell us what little conversation we had."

"Let's make it even better, no kisses either." Bella spoke with an evil smile. I nodded in reply. Embry shows up behind me and places his arms around me. I pull away, and look at him. His face showed he was confused and sad.

"Sorry, but until you tell me what you were thinking that Edward saw, Bella and I are on strike." I informed him and crossed my hands across my chest. Embry blushed, knowing that I wasn't kidding,

"Later?" He asked. I was thinking about telling him there was no way he would get away this easily and that it's now or never.

"Fine, let's go home,"

"Does this mean no more strike?" Bella asked me, I nodded.

"Yeah, you are off, but I'm not until I hear what I want." I look back at Embry. Embry groans, and rolls his head backwards.

"You got yourself into this," I replied to his silent complaining. I said goodbye to the Cullen's and we got in Embry's truck.

"So, when are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Home," he replied shortly.

"Fine," two can play at this game. I looked out the window and he had enough sense to talk first.

"I'm sorry I had to leave, were you okay?"

"Yes,"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No,"

"Can you answer with more than one word?"

"Maybe," I smiled. He pulled the car over, and then grabbed me, making me straddle him in the driver seat.

He leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Now, were you okay with the Cullen's? Were the nice to you?" Just his voice gave me chill bumps add that with his voice being so close then think of how we were sitting. It's impossible to think straight and even without kissing him, being so close. My response was a nod and apparently he had wanted words, because as soon as I did that, he kissed my collar bone and asked me the same question.

"It was fine; you were gone for like 5 minutes, not a whole month." I replied, he then kissed the center of my chest.

Shivers went down my back and he smiled, "okay you've had your fun, now tell me, what you were thinking about?" He trailed his nose up the side up my neck and kissed my jaw bone.

He raised his head and then whispered, "I'll show you, at home,"

"Show me," I raised my eyebrows and blushed. He smiled at my reaction, as he picked me back up and placed me back in my seat. We didn't speak and I just stared out the window until we got back to his place.

"Is your mom home?" I asked as he opened the door. He looked back at me and mouthed 'no' and grinned. He took me by the hand and we walked to his bedroom. I was just standing there when he tackled me down with a large smile.

"Now te…" but the thought was gone because he was kissing me passionately kissing me. This was the kind of kiss that wanted you to forget everything but those specific lips. We weren't taking breaths until we absolutely needed to and after a few minutes.

"Don't hesitate to tell me to stop, if you want to stop just tell me," he spoke on a breathing break. I nodded and took his lips placing them on mine. He placed his hands on my waist and the slowly rose up underneath my shirt. His warm touch on my stomach made the butterflies in my stomach change into bees. I didn't run away scared though, I wanted more of his touch. His hands advanced right to bra, and went to un-do it.

I pulled away, "this goes no further after this." He nodded and placed his lips to mine again, and quickly took my bra off. I groaned slightly just as his hand swept by my breast. He smiled and we continued kissing, for a while, as for my bra it had been thrown across the room.

"Is that what you were thinking about?" I asked. He had gotten hot and took his shirt off and I was laying there drawing patterns on his chest.

"Yeah,"

"Did you want to do something else?"

"No, you didn't want to go any further…." He replied.

"Embry, just go for it, I'm sure I will like it…" He lifts up my shirt to about mid stomach. He leans his head over me and starts kissing it. Only thing is I was thinking he was going for belly button but no it was below the belly button, on the pants line. I really wanted to just pull my pants down telling him to continue… I can't believe I just said that. What was wrong with me, I wasn't even 18 yet and I was saying things like that.

Embry looked at me and smiled, and then started to kiss my jaw line. I giggled and he smiled, down stairs a door slammed shut.

"Embry?" a male voice asked. Embry growled, and got up off me. Walked to his door, and yelled down.

"Up here," he replied. Whoever it was quickly came up the stairs and realization hit me, and it must have it Embry to because we quickly went for my bra, and then Quil walked in.


End file.
